


Accidentally

by PurplePetal



Series: Janam Janam Janam Saath Chalna Yunhi [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Karamel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePetal/pseuds/PurplePetal
Summary: 5 times they accidentally woke up together; and one time they didn’t.





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> For Karamel Secret Santa <3

* * *

 

 

**_1._ **

****

Kara groaned as the sun rays blinded her eyelids, causing her to feel her pounding head pulse in her ears. She turned away from the bright light and tried to snuggle into the pillow to chase the sleep in hopes that her headache would disappear. But the pillow she tried to snuggle into wasn’t soft or comfortable, but hard and stiff.

Her eyes peeked open to see if her soft pillow had magically turned into a rock in the middle of the night. To her shock, and continued pulsing in her ears, her pillow wasn’t a pillow nor a rock.

Nope.

It was a person. A person who was in deep slumber, with his head burrowed into the blanket, and his mouth slightly ajar as he snored. Snores that were making her headache unbearable. Her slow mind was caught up to her. She was in bed with this man. A man who was shirtless. Shirtless man, who she was in bed with. It didn’t help her imaginative mind from running amuck when she saw all the pillows were thrown off the bed, the room smelled like sweat and alcohol with scattered red solo cups.

So to wrap up her morning: she was in bed with a shirtless man and mostly definitely hungover.

“No, no, no. No. This can’t be happening,” Kara yelled, which she regretted immediately because her head began to pulse loudly again and her screaming woke _him_ up.

“Lower your voice,” he hissed and threw his arm over his head to shield himself from the sun.

“I will not!” although her voice was a whisper, but that was more for her benefit than his, “We, you, me, me and you…I don’t even know you!”

“What are you talking about?” he moaned.

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“It’s too early for all this cryptic crap. Not to mention that we are hungover, so if you could gladly get to the point, so I can go back to sleep, that would be helpful!”

“We slept together…,” she murmured, scared to say it too loudly.

“What?!” he jumped out of the bed at her declaration.

His eyes were widen, and completely confused. Kara took him fully in for the first time. He might have been shirtless, but his pants…and his belt, were still on him, and she caught a glimpse of one shoe still on his foot. And as the reality of his actual appearance settled in her foggy mind, she finally looked at herself.

She lifted the blanket to see that she was fully clothed – head to toe. She looked up sheepishly, and saw that he too came to the same conclusion.

They had actually done nothing last night. Well, besides sleeping next to each other in the most strangers to platonic way possible. 

“You scared me shitless!” he yelled.

“Lower your voice,” she hissed at him just like he did.

They stared each other down before they broke out in laughter.

“Shut up!” a very familiar voice at both of them. A head popped up from the floor, at the edge of the bed to reveal Winn, who looked equally hungover and completely tattered, “I’m trying to sleep!”

Winn’s eyes were closed as he berated both of them, “Kara that’s Mike…Mike that’s Kara. Now could you kindly go to sleep or finish this conversation elsewhere,” he said with a note of finality before he plopped back onto the floor. She settled back onto the bed and let out a soft giggle. Her morning wasn’t as bad as she thought. She hadn’t slept with a complete stranger while being drunk – she simply just had been drunk, and that she could live with.

 

 

_**2.** _

 

She felt the crink in her neck before she was awake. Her head was twisted into the most awkward position against the armrest of the couch. She groaned as she lifted her head up and tried to straighten the crink. She rubbed her neck to soothe the ache, and tried to remember how she ended up in the God awful position.

She, Winn and Mike were studying last night for the Bio 101 finals in one of the study rooms at the library, and she confirmed that she looked at the room before her. Papers were thrown haphazardly, books were opened and tossed about, the whiteboard was filled with words and drawings, and pens, pencils and highlighters decorated the entire room.

Her eyes glazed over the room but she failed to straight in front of her. Because if she had looked straight ahead she would have seen Mike sleeping on the couch as well, with his head thrown back, mouth slightly ajar and her feet sitting on his lap.

She let out a gasp when she finally saw him, and quickly retracted her feet from his lap. She looked around to find Winn, but he was nowhere in sight. It was odd to see Mike sleeping next to her, especially after their first encounter at the freshmen orientation party. Despite their rough start, they had become good friends, and had even become their lab partner in Bio 101 with Winn. Which was why they were studying for the final together, and apparently had studied deep into the night which resulted in her and Mike falling asleep on the couch.

Falling asleep together, and waking up together – again.

It was odd, and Kara tried to grapple her emotions. They had become friends over the course of the semester, they talked, they hung out, and sometimes, _sometimes_ she would look at him a second more than necessary, and maybe she laughed a little bit more at his jokes, and maybe just maybe she liked spending time with him. But after the freshmen orientation debacle where she had rebuked him so openly she couldn’t open a can of worms of _feelings and emotions._

“Study rooms are for three or more people!” the librarian barged into the room and jostled Kara and jolted Mike out of sleep, “And especially not for students to sleep in! Find a third or please leave.”

She looked around in disgust at the mess of papers and books, and then turned her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Kara and Mike in fits of laughter.

They laughed and Kara realized that Mike didn’t know what happened; of how she had fell asleep with her feet on her lap, and she hoped it remained that way.

 

 

**_3._ **

****

It was spring break and Mike, Winn, Kara, and Winn’s girlfriend Eve had decided to road trip down to San Diego together. They were currently on their fifth car arrangement, which had Winn driving with Eve in the passenger seat with Kara and Mike in the backseat.

The car was silent besides the soft music that was playing on the radio. After three hours of continuous talk, their conversation was at a standstill and all four of the welcomed the quiet. Mike looked out the window and watched as the trees and shrubbery move past his eyes when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Kara’s head lulled around until it settled on his shoulder. Mike froze, unsure if he should let her stay or wake her up. But she snuggled in closer, and Mike didn’t want to disrupt her, and he couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked with her furrowed brows, and scrunched up nose. So he settled with letting her sleep, and continued looking out the window; while glancing at her every now and then just to make sure she was comfortable.

***

A sudden bump of the car roused Kara from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to chase away the haziness of her vision. She tried to lift her head but was forced down. She looked up to see Mike resting his head atop hers, and then she realized where she was. Apparently, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Kara bit her lip, contemplating whether she should wake him, or stay in the position. She tried to peek at him, but her position gave her a horrible vantage point, but he was deep sleep because his mouth was open. It would be rude to wake him up after he let her sleep on him. She sighed and closed her eyes and let the motions of the car lull her back to sleep.

 

 

_**4.** _

 

Kara woke up to the credits of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban scrolling across her TV screen. Had she seriously fallen asleep through her fourth favorite Harry Potter movie and book? But she couldn’t blame herself. She felt so comfortable under all these blankets and pillows that avoiding a nap would have been impossible. And it didn’t help that she had started the Harry Potter marathon till late at night, which in hindsight was an awful idea.

She pushed herself off the couch to reach for the remote but stilled her movement when she heard a groan behind her.

“Seriously Kara, you have elbows of steel,” Mike rubbed his eyes, “Be careful with those or you might hurt someone with them.”

Kara tried to blink away her confusion.

Had she seriously fallen asleep with him again…and on him? This was turning into a pattern that she didn’t like. And her _feelings and emotions_ didn’t help her at all, which had progressively hadn’t gotten worse over the year.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she unwound herself from him and turned off the TV.

She glanced at the clock, “It’s almost 2 a.m. Ummm…why don’t you take the couch. You shouldn’t drive right now.”

Mike looked dumbfounded, eyes and mouth wide open. He snapped it closed and nodded his head agreement, “Ya. Sure. If you don’t mind.”

“No. Of course not. I’ll just go grab some sheets,” Kara said as she walked to the hallway closet. Kara opened the closet door and banged her head against the wall, “Such an idiot, such an idiot,” she whispered against the door.

She invited him over on a whim. No, not just a whim, an _emotional whim_. She thought she had failed her final and her half-fried mind (from all that studying) decided that inviting Mike would make everything better, because he always made things better. Made her laugh, made her smile, cheered her up, and brightened her day. And that was exactly what he did tonight. He brought his box set of Harry Potter, walked into her apartment and plopped the DVD player without asking and settled on the couch. He knew, he knew what she needed before she did.

She groaned. She had _feelings and emotions_ , and then she had gone invited him to sleep over. She couldn’t even get over waking up with him accidentally, and now she quite literally invited him to wake up with her intentionally. What the hell was wrong with her?

 

 

**_5._ **

 

A soft snore in her ear roused her, and Kara grunted at the disturbance. Her voice was still hoarse from crying all night, and she could feel the dried tears on her cheeks. Another snore rumbled in her ear and she realized that her body was flush against his. Her back to his chest, his firm yet snuggle worthy chest, and his head was cuddled into her neck, which was why she was could hear his snoring. She would bet a million dollars that his mouth was slightly ajar and his nose was scrunched up. She tried to lift herself to see his face but the arm that was wrapped around her waist pulled her closer when she tried to free herself. She struggled a few more times before accepting her fate and just stared straight ahead as she let him sleep on.

The night before was a haze of tears, tissues and silent company. She couldn’t quite remember what she was crying about. All that she could recall was that her parents were fighting, and they had dragged her in the middle of it. Alone against her parents, and with her sister halfway across the country doing her medical residency, she didn’t know who she could lean on. Mike had been her first thought, although she had known him for a year – he made her feel good, wanted…and loved. But she couldn’t throw him in the deep end of her life by asking him to help her with personal problems. That was best friend or boyfriend territory, not friend-I-meet-a-year-ago-and-kinda-have-feelings-and-emotions-for-but-am-too-afraid-to-say territory. Winn was the obvious first choice, having been friends with him since elementary school, but he was currently at Eve’s parent’s house for the long weekend, and she couldn’t disturb his weekend with her petty problems.

So she called Mike, just to ask what he was doing, but the moment she spoke, he knew - again. Perhaps it was her quaking voice, or her strained laugh, or the trembling words coming out of her mouth, whatever it was, _he knew._ And before she could ask, or even think, he told her he would be right over. It wasn’t like a fairytale where he fixed all her problems and dried all her tears. But he was there for her, a shoulder to cry on, someone who listened. They chatted long into the night, with choking laughs, tears between smiles, and welcomed silences. But she could have sworn to all the Gods above that she fell asleep on the couch. Sworn on her life, and her family’s that she had stuffed her face into a throw pillow while Mike was making popcorn and let slumber take her away.

But here she was now, on her bed, comfortable under her sheets, with a warm, soft body steadily holding onto her for dear life.

He probably had carried her to her bed, and that very thought sent flutters through her stomach. And that same thought chased away any residual pain of yesterday. She should probably wonder why he had decided to sleep with her, on her bed, after carrying her there, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

 

**_+1_ **

 

Kara sighed as she felt a light touch at her waist, slowly going up and down. She blinked her eyes to chase away the drowsiness.

“You’re tickling me,” she groaned.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, but he didn’t stop his movements.

Her head was currently on his chest and his arm wrapped around her, and she would have thought his arm would be numb being crushed under her weight, but he didn’t seem to mind. She slipped her hand under the blanket and returned the favor, her fingers trailing a small path at his hips. She smiled into his chest as she recalled the events that had led to _this_.

Last night they had plans to go bowling with Winn and Eve, who then ditched them at the last second. So they decided to have friendly competition with their neighboring bowlers, but friendly was apparently not in their vocabulary. Battle to the death was a better way to describe the competition. And when she had made the winning strike, Mike hugged her and then pulled back to plant a kiss on her lips.

The world froze in that second. The shock of his actions weighing down upon them. But as time stopped slowing down around her, she knew she wanted another kiss, she wanted his lips back on hers – so went for another kiss.

And then she realized she didn’t want the kiss to end – so she did everything in her power to make sure it didn’t. Which was the best decision of her life. All those _feelings and emotions_ were mutual, and she was idiot to think otherwise.

“You know what this reminds me of?” he asked.

“What?” She looked up to see his eyes closed but he looked euphoric.

“The first night we slept together.”

Kara laughed, “How are they even remotely similar? We were drunk, or at least hungover, and not friends, and I _thought_ we slept together. But now, now we are definitely not hungover, definitely more than friends, we have most definitely slept together. Not similar at all.”

He grinned but Kara swore she saw him blush, “Ya, but that was a start of something new. Our friendship. And this,” he looked down at her, “this is a start of something new as well.”

“Ya?”

“Ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Have fun! Be Safe! 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> (as always ignore mistakes and shit, cause i am only human) 
> 
> follow me at my queenkaramel blog for more updates :)


End file.
